


Febrile

by KumaTheCatalyst



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington Smut, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Top Billy Hargrove, always consent it's very brave and sexy would recommend, but a sexy dom asshole, steve is a princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumaTheCatalyst/pseuds/KumaTheCatalyst
Summary: Steve bites his lip, he’s sure Billy can feel his heartbeat even through their clothes. He thinks back to the week they’ve had, tedious and agonizing, barely seeing one another. Steve feels reckless, excitement building up in him and figures at this point, he doesn’t have anything to lose, and everything to gain.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Febrile

There’s popcorn in his hair, Steve notes, but it’s a distant thought as he’s panting, chest puffing with exhaustion. The movie that had been playing was muffled beneath grunts and pants of exertion. Billy’s snicker was cut off as Steve tackled him back into the couch, grabbing his hands to pin him down.

“I win.” Steve refuses to admit he’s giggling, but he’s grinning down at Billy and yep, there goes a piece of popcorn falling beside Billy’s face.

He raises an eyebrow challengingly, and before Steve can comment on it, Billy’s legs wrap around his waist and tosses him off the side of the couch onto the carpet, following after to finish reversing their positions. He lets go of one of his hands to put his thick forearm against Steve’s throat, pushing just enough to make breathing a challenge.

He’s gasping, and his eyes are starting to roll back when Billy adds slightly more pressure. Now, Billy’s the one grinning. “Sorry Princess, I win.”

Steve bites his lip, he’s sure Billy can feel his heartbeat even through their clothes. He thinks back to the week they’ve had, tedious and agonizing, barely seeing one another. Steve feels reckless, excitement building up in him and figures at this point, he doesn’t have anything to lose, and everything to gain.

He spits in Billy’s face. It hits it’s target, right under his eye.

He snarls playfully, “I’m no one’s Princess, _Hargrove_.”

The look he gets can only be described as deranged and dangerous as Billy looks horny yes, but genuinely pissed _right the fuck off_.

Goosebumps climb up his body, Steve has to hold himself back from shivering. He’s afraid, and he _loves_ it.

Surprisingly, the pressure on his neck and body disappears. He’s gasping, catching up on the oxygen that was kept from him. Billy stands up and steps away from him, his hair is messed and framing his face like a misplaced halo. 

“Get upstairs on the bed before I drag you there.” He should, and at first he does, standing up on shaky legs and brushing off stray pieces of popcorn. But then, he’s already gotten this far, why not go _further_? So he lifts a hand and flips Billy off, smirk wide and eyes probably wilder.

“ _Make me_.” 

He grunts as suddenly muscular fingers are grabbing at his jaw, squeezing until it aches. 

“You asked for this Princess.” Then he lets out a pained cry as a rough hand tangles in his hair, reaching up to try and ease the pressure as he’s pulled, stumbling up the stairs. His scalp is burning and he can feel the aching pulses of where bruises are going to form on his face. He knows he'll wear them like a treasured secret. Hidden under layers until he’s alone in his bed, where he’ll push on them and palm his cock and long for the next time Billy can crawl into his sheets and _wreck_ him. 

So even though he’s being dragged into his bedroom in the most demeaning way, by a very pissed off Billy who beat the shit out of him only months ago, Steve’s excitement only increases.

He doesn’t have time to react, let alone say anything between the moment his hair is released to him being shoved onto his bed, landing on his stomach.

He tries to sit up, lift his face from the covers but then he feels the weight of a knee in his back. A hand entangles itself once more in his hair and he’s being shoved back down into the covers. The younger boy holds him there, making it harder to breath and Steve’s thoughts growing fuzzier.

“ _Stay_.” It’s a firm, direct order without teasing, but not really necessary as Steve’s too busy catching his breath to do much of anything. His jeans and boxers are ripped down his legs, Billy harshly slapping each thigh when Steve doesn’t lift them. His shirt is taken off without patience as well, pushing against sore spots on Steve’s neck and face as it’s ripped off.

Then Billy’s pushing his weight down on top of him, leaning in to whisper low and heated. “ You, Steve Harrington, are a fucking tease.” He doesn’t even try to hide his face as he lets out a heated groan in response. 

The hand returns to his hair and the knee to his back as he listens to the clinking of Billy getting his belt off. It’s uncomfortable, a deep aching pressure in his spine that’s a sharp reminder of just what he got himself into.

Large, warm hands then take Steve’s arms and folds them behind his back before pressing down, wordlessly telling him to keep them there. The brunet let’s the fight leave him for now, doesn’t bother to resist and allows Billy to do as he pleases with his winnings. His _prize_. The previously unbuckled belt is then looped around and through his arms, tightly securing him.

Billy grinds his knee harder into his back, causing Steve to take deep breaths through his nose and grit his teeth. The pressure and grinding increases until Steve is audibly gasping and cursing, voice shaky.

But...but he still wants more. “T-that’s the best you got? Feeling a b-bit underwhelmed here.”

“Damn right” he growls, “But since you’ve decided to be a _fucking brat_ tonight instead of my pretty Princess, that’s not for you to decide.”

The weight on his back changes, increasing as Billy sits down on him casually. Then his breath stutters when he feels a weight on his head.

_It’s his foot_ , Billy’s grinding his heel into Steve’s temple.

“Hmm” the blond hums casually, pushing in a little more and leaning against Steve’s bound arms to cut off circulation. “How much would it take to crack your pretty little head?”

Steve knows, he’d never actually put any _real_ pressure on his head. It took weeks of talking for Billy to even be willing to go this far, especially given the amount of head injuries Steve’s gone through already. But dammit, if the humiliation of having someone’s foot pushing him into the bed, casually showing off his strength and dominance over him doesn’t just make Steve feel _so fucking good_.

He’s trembling, but he’s still got just enough fight in him.

“You're r-really running out of ideas? Falling asleep over here.” he says, but his voice is half muffled in the sheets and shaking. 

There’s another push of his foot before Billy’s shifting, he stands up so each of his feet are on either side of his hips, lowering himself back down on his knees. What Steve wasn't expecting is Billy’s ass planting itself onto his upper back as he sits back, facing _away_ from him and ignoring the brunet’s face entirely. Then, his heels are digging into calves, forcing Steve onto his knees as Billy curls his legs inwards, locking Steve in place. He’s completely pinned, his arms tied tight, his upper body pinned under Billy and his legs knotted with the blonde’s and he can’t help but whine.

There’s no warning before large hands are grabbing at his ass, roughly kneading and spreading him. 

“You’re already so desperate for me to stop treatin’ you like a princess and like the bratty slut you are, you didn’t have to spit at me, _bitch._ ” He says harshly, adding pinches into his groping. 

“Yeah right, you’ve done way wors- _ah!_ ” Steve’s cut off with a smack to the ass. It's a light hit, just a casual warning but it does it’s job all the same. There’s a thumb rubbing lazy circles on the spot he hit, and just when Steve’s gathered his thoughts again, takes in a breath to say something, Billy smacks him again. 

“That’s enough of that, no more talking back got it?” And _wow yep, that’s an order_ and Steve bites his lip without hesitation. It doesn’t matter what game they’re playing, when Billy’s voice drops just like that, goes smooth and sweet and drawls _just right_ , Steve listens.

He hits him again, again and again. All in the same spot with the same amount of force and Steve can feel his skin beginning to sting and tingle. Without warning or pause, Billy starts to hit him harder, and Steve has to clench his cheeks and let out a shaky breath through his nose, before biting down on his lip until he can taste copper. The only noises are his frantic breaths, the movie playing downstairs and the cracking of skin against skin.

Then, the worst part is _Billy starts to talk_. The blond knows how much it gets to him, how much the words make him ache and burn and melt inside. Steve can feel his cock, which has slowly awoken over this entire process standing at full attention. 

“Look at you, all tied up and pathetic, ass red already and I haven’t even gone full out?” He’s started up again, spanking harder now while changing where and when and how hard and it’s driving the brunet _insane_. “You say you aren’t a princess but you can’t even handle a little playin’? You’re pathetic, delicate skin is gonna start bleeding if I smack it much harder huh? But you seem to be having fun down there, so maybe you can be my slut and my princess, my perfect pretty little toy for me to _take apart_.” 

He’s wiggling as much as he can now, but no matter what he does he can’t escape the words trickling into his head and the hits from shaking him. The older boy tugs at the belt restraining his arms, but the leather only digs further into his skin without give. His lip is starting to hurt too much for comfort and Steve risks letting it go, risks panting and puffing. Billy’s pace starts to slow, and Steve feels a hand grope at his face, dipping casually into his mouth and tracing along his eyes.

“No tears?” The blonde sounds absolutely _gleeful_ about that, “maybe you’re a better slut then I thought.”

He hears the sound of spitting, and then a damp finger is resting against a particularly sore spot on his asscheek. It presses down harshly, and Steve chokes out a gasp.

“As fun as it is to hear you panting like the bitch you are, I wanna hear you screaming for this next bit princess.” he says casually, one hand reaching to harshly spread him, his finger now tracing his pucker. Steve’s whimpering now, swallows dryly as he nervously waits because he can’t see, can’t guess anything. Can only _lie there and take it_.

The teasing finger abruptly sinks into him, and Steve lets out a yelp. He’s pretty sure his body would’ve lifted off the bed if it could. The finger draws out and thrusts back in without mercy, the spit doing little to help with the burn and ache. 

The younger boy doesn’t even bother teasing with the second finger, instead sticking it in and immediately spreading Steve _widewidewide_. He lets out a squeal, fading into constant whimpers and he’s stretched brutally, thick fingers reaching places Steve can never seem to get on his own.

“Ahhn! B-Billy!” He cries and Billy cackles, pressing meanly on his prostate now that he’s found it. 

“Unlike a proper princess, slutty ones like you,” and here he jabs harshly at Steve’s spot just to hear the boy cry out again, “Don’t get it nice and slow, don’t deserve gettin’ it all gentle and sweet. _You take my fingers and you take them good_.” 

“A-ah! Yes! Please! I’m just y-you’re slut hnnnng~!” His stomach was in knots and his cock was so fucking hard and it’s hypnotising, the feeling of the blond’s fingers stretching and sliding in and out, occasionally rubbing and pushing on his prostate just to hear the other boy gasp and cry out and beg. His toes are curling and he’s so close, so close just from the painful throbbing of his sore ass, the pressure on his back, the fingers spreading him open. 

“Don’t you dare fucking cum before my dick is in you.” And it all comes crashing down, Steve wheezes out and hopes fervently this isn’t going in the direction he thinks it is. He wants to cum, he needs to cum!

“H-Haah..!! Hnng-ah!” Steve can’t hold back his moans, there’s a wet spot in the fabric from his spit and he knows he’s gonna cry soon, feels like he’s gonna shatter into a million pieces just for Billy.

The younger boy leans forward, and before Steve can properly register the movement he feels teeth on the sore, abused skin of his ass.

Billy _bites down_ , hard and unrelenting.

Steve lets out a scream, tensing around the fingers spreading him. He’s thrashing now, trying in vain to move, to get away from the pain and pressure and _do anything_. Billy pulls, sucks harshly to leave a hickey before finally letting go. 

He can feel his dick pulsing in time with the pain now vibrating through his entire body.

“Such a tease,” the blond says casually, finally using lube from _somewhere_ as a third finger is added without warning, stretching out his ass and causing Steve to whimper loudly and clench up. He’s shaking so hard Billy’s most likely the only thing keeping him upright at all. “You can’t even ask me, you have to be a brat about it huh? You just wanted to fight so I would bruise you up and fuck you rough like you need.” 

He lets out a long whine, “Hnnnn! I-I, _please_! Mmh!” 

“Isn’t that right, slut?” Three fingers stretch out, making his hole gape.” He can feel tears teasing the corner of his eyes.

“B-Billy..!”

“ _Isn’t that right?_ ” He repeats, leaning forwards to bite him just as hard on his other cheek, just as painful and harsh. 

The older boy’s eyes roll back as he convulses, gasping and tears flowing freely. The knots in his stomach are tightening and _he feels like he’s going to explode_.

“Y-yes! Yeah! Ahhhh!” He screams out, biting at the sheets and trying his best to nod as he shakes in earnest.

Billy thankfully doesn’t suck or linger like the last bite, releasing him before finally moving off of the brunet, turning him so he’s lying on his back. His legs are shaking and spread, and Billy casually pushes them higher up to the older boy’s chest, grinning down at Steve with his sharp eyes taking in the mess he made. Steve, on the other hand, gazes with glassy, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. His cock is hard and throbbing, leaking precum onto his stomach. His thighs and ass are spotted with bruises forming on a red canvas, teeth marks distinct and already gaining a purple tint. 

Billy makes quick work of his shirt and jeans, and is snickering at Steve as he slaps his hard, meaty cock against the boy’s bruised ass. He whimpers, but does his best to spread himself wider, to tempt the blond to fill him up.

BIlly grabs the lube, lathering up his cock before looking at Steve meanly, expectantly. _Shit._ Steve feels his face heating up, more tears gathering as humiliation curls in his belly. It doesn’t matter if he almost came from a spanking and getting his ass bit, somehow it’s the begging that makes him squirm and look away, and Billy _loves it._

“C’mon, be a good slut.” He taunts, and Steve lets a tear fall, feels his cock kick as he manages to look at Billy. It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to give in.

“P-please! Please fuck me! I-I need it, I need you filling me up…! M-make me your s-slutty p-p-princess!” He’s sobbing now, face bright red as he throws his head back, hikes his shaking legs up even further. He feels the head pressing up against him, before suddenly he’s being split open, his hole bullied wider to take and _take_.

“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” The younger boy asks casually, as if he hadn’t just thrust his entire dick into the brunet. Steve cries out, panting at the cocktail of pleasure and pain runs through his veins. He tries to lift his head but a familiar hand grabs his throat once more, no pressure, but enough to pin him in place.

Billy fucks him without mercy. Unforgivingly shoving into the other boy as the bed shakes and the only thing keeping Steve from being pushed into the frame is the hand around his neck like a taunting promise. He’s yelling and crying, spit and tears and the folds of the sheets staining his face as his chest heaves. He thinks distantly he’s begging, for what he doesn’t know. All he knows is he feels like he’s burning and freezing up, pleasure is dancing around his veins and _he doesn’t want it to end_. But that’s not for him to decide. None of it is.

“Cum for me, _bitch_.” And Steve does, with a crackling yell and sob. His whole body is shaking and convulsing as cum streaks across his stomach, some of it managing to reach Billy’s arm still around his neck like his own personal collar. 

He distantly notes Billy pulling out of him, letting out a low _hnnn_ as he does so. Then a familiar cock is in his face and Steve can barely muster the energy to open his mouth and stick his tongue out before liquid heat is dripping across his cheekbones and tongue.

Steve finally goes limp, his throat is sore from crying, his body throbbing in a soft ache of both pleasure and pain. The world around him is a daze as he focuses on breathing. He tries to relax in the bed only to yelp quietly as his sore ass presses into the sheets.

“Shhh I got you Pretty Boy.” Billy’s voice drips into his ears as large, warm hands shift him onto his side, and a plastic straw is lifted to his mouth. He sniffles but leans his head forwards and drinks his fill, cool water soothing his throat and helping rid his brain of the clouds. When he’s finished, he can finally focus on Billy’s face, soft with concern as he gently pets his hair.

“Ya’know, you were pretty close to sayin’ your word there.” The blond mumbles, slowly and gently moving Steve so he can lift him into his arms. The older boy hums into his neck, as Billy walks into the bathroom and turns on the tub. He clenches his tired legs to hang on, since Billy setting him down is _definitely_ not an option.

“When you decided to bite me? M-mmhmm that was a lot.” He nuzzles his face into Billy’s shoulder more, feeling spiteful when he gets cold, half dry cum on him. Despite his concern, Billy laughs at the action, sitting himself on the toilet and beginning to gently untie Steve’s arms. Once the belt clanks onto the bathroom tile, he massages along his forearms gently but firmly up to his hands, bringing them out of their position gradually as the bath fills and Steve continues to drift.

“I’ll get out your mom’s cream after this, rub you down all over and make sure I didn’t cause any bleedin’.” Billy lifts him back up, kissing Steve’s neck in apology when he nudges a particularly bad bruise.They lower into the tub slowly, and the blond snorts as Steve rushes to clean his face.

“God, for someone with a dirtier mind than me, you are _such_ a Princess.” Steve looks up, taking in tanned skin and blond curls and baby blue eyes. He leans forwards and puts a gentle kiss on Billy’s nose.

“I’m your Princess, and _you love me_.” Billy can’t stop a tiny smile from spreading on his face.

“ _Obviously_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man when I write Billy I make him mean huh.. But yeah! Thanks for reading this was super fun to write, especially with my cat giving me weird looks as I was figuring out the positions on my bed to make sure they made sense pfft
> 
> I really need a better system then getting the zoomies and pumping out a big ol' pile of smut like this every few months but eh I'll figure it out! Thanks to Yikes for vibing with me and inspiring me to get horny with it, the crop top gang is too powerful lol
> 
> If anyone wants to watch me be a uncontrollable mess on social media follow me on tumblr (it's where I mostly post tbh) at KumatheCatalyst!
> 
> Stay horny out there!


End file.
